My little Robin
by Written-Not Heard
Summary: HIATUS Robin's childhood story. Major OOC, SXR, AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Now watch little boy," the man sneered; as he massacred, the child's parents. They screamed for him to close his eyes, but he was frozen in fear. The man shot his father in the heart & brain. Blood soaked his shirt & hair as he fell with a sickening thud. Screaming the boy's mother fell to her knees beside her husband's body. Tear streaming down her cheeks; she whispered his name over & over.

"Shut up," the man yelled at her. Cocking the gun he shoved her in a corner, slapped her, & shot her in the stomach.

Looking the boy in the eye, "Watch little one," and he shot himself in the head. All that left was John Grayson dead, his wife, Mary, bleeding to death, & their son traumatized for life. The little boy still stood in the middle of the room staring entranced at the bodies of his mother & father. His mother's voice woke him from his trance. Immediately he ran to her side; she had slid down the wall onto the floor leaving a huge smear of blood on the wall.

"Mom," he whispered, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry mommy, this is my fault, I should have..." But he was cut off.

"This is NOT your fault, look at me," she said squeezing his hand, "whatever they tell you this was NEVER your fault." She took a shuddering breath; "I was going to give you this when you turned 18, but …anyways when you find someone special like I found your dad you give them the one with your name on it & you put their name on the blank one." It was a chain with what seemed to be 2 dog tags on it. "Robin" was engraved on the back & the front had a bird on it.

"My Robin my little Robin," she whispered her voice faint. She stroked his hand; but each stroke became weaker & each breath weaker. Looking at his mother, he saw her struggle to breathe. A clock somewhere rang 12 chimes, April 12, 12:05 Mary Grayson died.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Robin, happy birthday to me," he sang, "look mom I'm 7 years old today." He sat there holding her hand, his brain unable to register that she was gone, far into the early morning

12 hours later' he was found.

"Oh my god someone, call the police," a voice said. More people rushed to the scene, many stayed back, fearful & disgusted. Murmurs of "Oh my" & "who would do such a thing", could be heard through the crowd. The police arrived, taping off the crime scene, and asking for identifications of the deceased. Annie, a contortionist, came forward & gasped.

"Dear Jesus," she breathed.

"Ma'am, can you identify the two bodies?"

"Yes, well almost. I don't know who the one with the gun is, but the other man is John Grayson. By the way there is a body & a boy over there. I suspect the boy is alive since he is sitttin' up."

"Thank…huh," the officer said turning in the direction of the stage, "do you know who they are as well?"

"Of course. That's John's wife, Mary Grayson & their son Dick; that's a nickname though, his name is Richard." she said walking off.

Officer Marx wondered what to do about the boy; he determined that Officer Molly would take care of the situation.

Robin just sat there looking blankly at his mother.

"Hey, Dick," Molly called.

"Shh, mommy's sleeping," he said whispering. That right there broke Molly's heart.

"Who are you," he asked still whispering.

"I'm Molly," she whispered back.

"Oh."

"Dick," she said whispering; deciding to go along with what Dick thought was true, "Hey, why don't we go & let mommy sleep. Ok?"

"Ok Molly. Night mommy," he released his hand from his mother's dead grasp & got up.

"Where we goin' Molly?"

"Right over there," she said pointing to the police officers by the gurneys.

"Dick," Molly said still playing along, "I asked your mommy & she told me today she was going on a trip & your daddy was waiting for her. So when she wakes up she is leaving & won't be able to say good bye; maybe you should say bye now."

"Ok," he said looking at his mother, "bye mommy I'll see you when you come back & daddy too."

Molly stuck out her hand; hesitantly he took it & allowed himself to be lead away. Looking around Molly saw that the bodies had been taken away.

"Molly when do you think Mommy will come back?"

"Not for a while."

"Ok." Molly took him to the officer Marx who immediately bundled him in a blanket, and carried him to a police car. He came back & looked at Molly with a frown on his face.

"So is he okay," he asked.

She frowned & almost shouted, "of course not! Would you be okay if your parents died?"

"No," he paused for moment. "I asked around seems he has no other family."

Molly shook her head, "But that means…"

"Yeah, he's gonna be a system kid," he sighed.

"They can't do that! He just lost his parents!"

"I know but you know just as well as I do, that he is too old to be adopted."

"Are you sure there's no one; aunt, uncle, grandparent, cousin?"

"If there is the parents severed ties with them a long time ago."

"What about a guardian?"

"Slight possibility, but so far no will."

She sighed, "The guardian won't want him anyways."

"What…why not?"

"Because he thinks his parents are still alive."

"Are you serious? Well no one is going to WANT him." Thinking Marx tried to figure out what to do.

"Well, we could put him in a foster home see if he can accept his parent's death. Then maybe we could move him into an orphanage," he blurted out

"I don't know," Molly said slowly.

"Come on not like there is anything to lose."

"Alright, you talk with the social worker though," she said walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

So where is the child at the current moment," the social worker assistant droned, "Officer Marx?"

"He is staying with Officer Molly Jones," Marx said exasperated, "Do you know when Miss Hayes will be back?"

"Her lunch hour will be over in… oh here she comes," she said getting up, "I'll take my leave now." The assistant shuffled off & Miss ayes entered the Hayes Hayes entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Marx," she said briskly, "I see here you have a new ward, a Richard Grayson?"

"Yes."

"He is 7 years old; parents murdered, an ex-acrobat, & used to live with a circus. Is that correct?"

"Yes, miss."

She sighed, "When a child's case is being reviewed and there is no legal guardian; the child is under the custody of the state and they are placed in an orphanage. Since Richard is under state custody why is he not on an orphanage?"

"Well, Miss Hayes, the police station has not questioned the child about his parent's murder."

"That is not a plausible excuse."

"Also, Miss Jones & I believe he has severe trauma."

"Why is that?"

"Because he is under the impression that his parents are still alive and are on a trip."

"I see well that changes some things, has he gone to see a psychologist; so that we know the extent of his trauma?"

"No, we haven't done anything without consulting you first. Uh…Molly was ah… wondering if he could stay in a foster home."

"All right; he will go to a psychologist to be evaluated, then therapy to work through the trauma, & he will stay with a foster family, but once his therapy is over he will go to an orphanage and then you can ask your questions. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Marx stood & left with good news for Molly. The social worker however was deep in thought. She was a very strict & brisk person it was how she didn't let emotions interfere with her work. This case was going to be difficult; she could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready," Molly asked. Today Robin was going to into foster care. He still thought his mother was on a trip with his father, but hopefully that would be resolved soon.

"Yes, Molly," he said. Ever since that day he only talked softly, so softly it seemed he was mumbling, and never talked unless talked to first. Molly climbed in the car, after making sure Robin was buckled up.

"Are you excited?" Silence, she sighed. He was completely unsocial, that would be tough.

After diving for half an hour, she stopped the car & climbed in the backseat.

"Dick, we're here."

"Ok, Molly I'm coming." After getting out of car Robin grabbed his small duffel and climbed the stairs with Molly, she rang the doorbell.

A woman with dark hair & brown eyes opened the door.

"Yes?"

Are you Miss Megan Adams?"

"Yes."

"I'm Officer Jones, I was sent to bring Richard to you."

"Oh yes, I remember the foster kid, is he with you?"

"Yes, he is right here," Molly stepped aside to let them see each other. Megan studied Robin for a moment, before allowing them inside the house.

"Well let me give you a tour," she said.

"This is the foyer; door on the right is the dining room, next to the stairs straight ahead is the door to the kitchen, one here in the left is the living room. Sorry but all the bathrooms are on second floor." Ushering them into the dining room, she let them look around: two windows with red curtains, walls a soft mocha color, cherry stained table with matching chairs, to the left another door. Leading them through the door she announced the kitchen; which had a more modern contemporary look. Stainless steel fridge, oven, & microwave lined the right wall with silver granite countertops, across an island with more silver granite with attached sink, bar & silver stools. To the left was a huge pantry & hutch, next to yet another door; at which Megan declared went to the garage. At the back of the room was another table, but circular & silver surrounded be circular chairs that were different neon colors. Above them were cone shaped lights with different colored glass shades hanging from the ceiling. Going through the door leading to the foyer, the group peeked into the living room; right wall TV in between two bookcases with a couch in front, behind two easy chairs with a coffee table in the middle.

"Well," Megan looked at Robin, "what do you think so far?"

The quiet boy looked at her with solemn eyes, "Your home is very nice Missus Adams."

"Thank you, but you can call me Mae. Well let me show you the upstairs." Silently they trooped up the stairs and arrived in a fairly large room with a white baby grand piano in the center.

"The three doors lead to the bedrooms; each has its own bathroom & walk-in-closet," Mae gestured toward the doors.

"The double doors lead to my room and this will be your room," she said walking toward the door to their left. Opening the door the walls were painted a soft blue with silver accenting, a twin bed in the left hand corner that had a dark blue comforter. Under a windowsill was a silver and blue desk, opposite corner of the bed 5 dark blue shelves.

"Well that's the house, I'll leave you to say goodbye," Mae said exiting the room.

"So what do you think of her," Molly asked.

Robin thought for a moment, "She's nice."

"Hmm, well this is goodbye then."

"Goodbye…Molly," he said staring blankly at her. Sighing she left the room; in the foyer she found Megan waiting for her.

Molly began to speak but Megan cut her off, "I know about his condition his caseworker already called me; he starts therapy in two days."

"Good just wanted to make sure you knew, have a good day Miss Adams," Molly walked out the door, making herself completely forget Richard Grayson. To her, he and his whole family never existed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Mae I'm home," Thai called shutting the door.

"Hey keep it down," Megan said.

"Why," Thai asked.

"Don't you remember? The foster kid came today and he is upstairs in his room," she said.

"So that still doesn't answer my question," Thai retorted.

"Well I kinda sorta didn't…tell him about…you."

"What! Why not?"

"Dunno kinda slipped my mind."

"So if it kinda sorta slipped my mind to not cook; it would be ok?"

"No."

"Precisely."

"Yeah, whatever you're saying it's not processing," Mae said confusion written on her face.

"You know what? Forget I said anything, I'll cook and then you can introduce me to your little charge," Thai said walking into the kitchen.

"By the way I'm thinking spaghetti; it'll be ready in about half an hour," Thai called.

"Richard," Mae knocked on his bedroom door.

"Please don't call me that."

"What would you like me to call you," she said opening the door. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Robin," he whispered, "you can call me Robin; never Richard."

"Ok," she said slowly, "but can I ask you why not Richard?"

He turned to face her, his face a look of utter confusion, "I…don't know…why not.

"Ok well _Robin _dinner is ready; I hope you like spaghetti."

Together they walked down the stairs, before opening the door to the kitchen Mae stopped.

"Robin, you and I are not the only people who live here," she started, "I have a friend, her name is Thai. Her room is across from yours."

"What's she like," he asked curiosity etching his face.

"Well…I don't know how to explain it, but I think you'll like her; she adores kids."

"If you say so," he shrugged. She opened the door and they both walked in. Immediately he spied a lady about 5' tall with light milk chocolate skin, spiky hair held up by a large clip, wearing a black tank top, jeans and converse. She had on earphones and was bustling about the kitchen; completely oblivious of their presence. He didn't know what it was about her but he seemed to relax a bit and wasn't so nervous. It seems that people who can cook have a thing about getting people to relax by offering them food. What Robin didn't know was that as soon as they had walked through the kitchen door Thai had noticed them, but she didn't stop what she was doing because she didn't want the little dark haired boy standing by Mae to get nervous. So she kept up her work till the food was on the table, before stopping.

Without turning around she called out to them, "well are you two gonna stand there all day or eat?" Surprised at the fact that Thai had indeed noticed them, they scrambled toward the table.

"So Mae who is your little friend here," Thai spoke.

"This is…," Mae struggled trying to decide what Dick wanted her to tell Thai.

"Robin, my name is Robin. It's a pleasure to meet you missus Thai," Robin supplied.

"Oh, aren't you quite the gentleman."

"Between me and you," Thai whispered to Robin, "she hasn't brought one of those here in a long time." Mae hearing every word turned red, while Robin snickered.

"So little man, do you like cookies?"

Upon being called upon he froze a bit before hesitantly answering, "Yes."

"Good cause I was going to make cookies after dinner and trust me when I say this Mae can't make cookies to save her life. Since Mae can't help me I guess I can't make _chocolate chip_ cookies." Thai gave him a disappointed smile.

_Did she just say what I thought she said,_ Robin thought,_ chocolate chip cookies. Yummy, ah but she won't make 'em unless she gets help. Hmm._

"Can I…uh…help you make…the cookies," Robin said making up his mind.

Immediately Thai smiled brightly, "Of course!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmm," Robin murmured between bites of the melted gooey chocolate chip goodness that was a cookie.

Thai laughed, "I take that you like it." Robin eyes widened as he shook his head up and down, he chugged some milk to wash down the chocolatiness.

"Why won't you eat one," Robin noticed that Thai hadn't even touched one.

"Oh that's simple," she said, "I don't like chocolate."

At that statement Robin's mouth fell open, "but…but why…how…chocolate!"

"I know I know, people are all like how can you not like chocolate and all that. I dunno it just…I guess I don't like the taste or sumthin," she shrugged.

"You're crazy," He muttered.

"Yeah well you're not the only one who thinks so," Mae declared as she strolled into the kitchen.

"Well while you two get stomach aches from those cookies. I'm going upstairs; have work tomorrow," Thai added grumpily, before walking out the door.

"I hate to stop you from enjoying these wondrous cookies and all but I do believe it is bedtime," Mae commented when she spied Robin trying to cover up his yawn.

"But Mae -," he yawned again. Mae just glared.

"Ok ok," he said consenting. He hopped off the bar stool, left the kitchen and took his time going to his room.

He sat at his bed not quite knowing what to do; he decided to get ready for bed. Silently he rummaged through his duffel bag for his toothbrush, but instead he felt a cold metal chain. Puzzled he drew it from the bag and brought it to his face to see what it was. What he saw brought memories crashing back; his father & mother being shot, the murderer's suicide, and his mom giving him what was currently in his hand: a chain with two dog tags. Robin stood in the center of the room, mind caught in his recollection until it registered a soft knocking on the door. Slowly he turned around and saw Megan looking at him.

"Yes," he called softly.

"Um, just thought you might want help putting your things away or if you want we could do it afterward."

"Can we do it later I would like to take a shower, if you don't mind?"

"Of course go ahead. Goodnight," Mae replied closing the door.

Returning to his duffel bag he pulled out a pair of boxers and black t-shirt, and walked into the bathroom not all surprised that the theme from the bedroom continued to the bathroom. Depositing his clothes on the counter he turned on the water with no intention at all of getting in, he simply needed the sound of falling water. Immediately his eyes glazed over and he stripped down to his boxers; got into the shower and sat down allowing the water to fall on him. As soon as he sat down it seemed he woke from a trance and found himself in the shower body and boxers soaked through still clutching his chain. Mildly he wondered why he was in the shower, but decided to stay, a few moments later he stood up turned off the water. Standing in the shower; he quickly pulled off his wet boxers, toweled off, dressed, and in no time at all found himself dressed staring into the mirror with tears in his eyes; silent drops of grief falling from eyes and staining his face. Angrily, he scrubbed the tears off his and ran to Mae's room.

"Mae," Robin yelled. Frantically looking for her, Robin didn't notice her walking toward him until he ran into her. Clutching to her shirt he murmured to himself trying to believe that his parent's were alive.

"Robin," Mae said catching his attention, "what's wrong?"

He gazed at her, "my – my parent's they're – they're not dead…are they?" Mae gave him a sorrowful look before picking him up and setting him on her bed.

"Robin, look at me," Mae asked.

"What I am about to tell you is going to hurt very much, but I'm not going to lie to you, ok?"

"Ok," Robin whispered.

"You parents really are dead," she said gently. Carefully watching his face, she saw a look of shock, terror, sadness, and longing in his eyes before they appeared to die. It was as if nothing mattered anymore there was just oblivion.

"Mae, you were right it does hurt it hurts so much," he whispered, face and eyes still void of any emotion. Silently Mae picked him up and carried him to his room. Laying the small boy down on his bed she sat next him stroking his hair and crooning a soft lullaby. Soon Robin curled up his body in a fetal position and fell asleep. Mae rose and gave Robin a one last look and left the room; sighing at his contorted features.


	6. Chapter 6

"Robin," Mae called before entering the child's room. Looking around she wondered where Robin was that is until she heard the shower running.

Going to the door she called out to him, "Robin there are pancakes downstairs, if you want any." No response.

"Robin if you're in there please, say something," she pleaded. Panicking Mae rushed through the door to the shower. What she saw both relieved and concerned her; Robin was sitting against the wall of the shower, arms wrapped his head, which rested on his drawn up knees and water raining down on him.

"Robin?" he looked up a wild look in his eye before it vanished leaving the void in its place.

"Yes," he said not focusing.

"Why are you in the shower little one?"

"Because it hurts," he said whimpering. Not really knowing what to say, she climbed in the shower with him and sat down. Slowly the rhythmic sound of water calmed Robin enough for him to fall asleep. Gingerly Mae picked him up, turned off the water, wrapped him in a towel, and set him on his bed.

"Robin, I am going to go downstairs to and bring you up some breakfast. While I'm gone do you think you can get dressed please," Mae woke Robin

Staring at her he nodded slightly, as she retreated from the room. Sighing he took off his clothes, dried, dressed and waited for Mae to come back.

_Face it Richard they're dead and it's your entire fault. You should have told them what you overhead, what that man said. But you didn't and now Mommy and Daddy are gone._

"No," he moaned, eyes screwed shut.

_Yes, it was always your fault and you know it._

"No," he screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

"No," Mae heard Robin scream, before dropping a plate stacked with pancakes and raced up the stairs to Robin's room. Bursting in the door she tried to see what was wrong. Robin sat on his bed clutching his head painfully saying over and over "no, no it wasn't my fault, please." Silently Mae picked him up and held him close rocking him, stroking his hair, and whispering reassurances in his ear. Slowly he quieted, breathing erratically through his mouth.

"Calm down," Mae instructed, "you probably had a panic attack. Are you okay now?" unable to speak, he simply nodded his head.

"Ok…why don' you come down stairs for breakfast," Mae said examining him," do you have any other clothes, because that shirt has holes in it and your jeans are way too big." He shook his head again.

"Alright then," Mae sighed we'll have to go to the mall and get you some new clothes. Ok?" Robin nodded and followed her down the stairs and to the kitchen; which was a mess.

"Sit down at the table," she sighed getting a new plate of pancakes set them before Robin and proceeded to clean up the broken plate and pancakes on the floor. Robin on the other hand picked at his pancakes only eating very little.

"Not that hungry," she asked sitting next to him.

"No," he deadpanned, "but, thank you anyways."

"So I was thinking we could go to the mall and get you some clothes, sound good?"

"Ok. Are we going to leave soon?"

"Yeah, why don't you get your shoes? I'll take care of the plate for you." Mae grabbed the small boy's plate as he went to fetch his shoes.


	8. Chapter 8

"So do you think these are enough clothes," Mae peered through Robin's selections: a few t-shirts, jeans, socks and boxers; all in black or various shades of it.

"Yeah."

"Well come on lets buy these then we'll hit a 2 more stores and then grab something to eat; sound good?"

"Mhmm," he said absent mindedly.

Emotionlessly Robin followed Mae to the counter where she paid for his belongings. They headed for the exit, when suddenly a familiar smell assaulted the young boy's senses.

His mother's perfume. A wave of memories swept over him, telling him to follow the scent. Unnoticed by his guardian he walked away from her and followed the comforting scent. When he finally found the source of the smell, he wondered where he was and where Mae was. he looks frantically around for her. Terrified at the fact that he cannot find her he jogs through the departments rapidly looking for her.

"Mae…Mae! Where did you go ?

Meanwhile Mae had walked out of the store and into the mall complex thinking that Robin was still behind her. A few minutes later she felt as though something was wrong, she turned to talk to Robin, but to her shock she found him gone.

"Robin…Robin! Has anyone seen a 7 year old boy with raven hair and blue eyes about 4 ft tall," she asks panicking.

She runs through the mall back to the department store hoping Robin is there. She rapidly searches the departments searching for some indication of the small boy. That's when she heard it, her name being said through terrified sobs.

"M-Mae…M-Mae!"

She rushes toward the sound and when she sees him, scoops him into a tight embrace.

"Shh don't cry. It's okay I'm here now. I'm here, don't cry," she says soothingly.

Robin wipes at his eyes, "Mae? Y-you won't e-ever leave me..w-wil you?"

His eyes full of tears and hope that she will say no.

"Of course not."

"Good," he whispers before slumping against Mae; exhausted. Sighing she carries him out of the store and places his sleeping form into the car. The only thought in her mind to get him home.

* * *

**Hey peeps i dunno if this chappie cam out exactly how i wanted **

**so yeah**

**anyways fo r this story i have a major writers block, but i'm hopeing that it goes away soon**

**anyways try checkin out my other stories  
**


End file.
